The use of tree stands by sportsmen is well known in the prior art prior art tree stands have basically consisted of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations designed to fulfill a particular need or requirement. Very few prior art tree stands have addressed the issues surrounding the fact that tree stands are generally not installed on perfectly vertical trees. Such installations of conventional tree stands in non-vertical trees illustrate the myriad of issues that the prior art has left unsolved. A majority of these issues are very dangerous given that most tree stands are used during hunting.
The portable tree stand of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus developed for offering a lightweight portable tree stand that securely attaches to virtually any tree in a quick and easy fashion, while providing improved safety via adjustable seating and standing platforms. While some of the prior art devices attempted to improve the state of the art, none have achieved the beneficial attributes of the present invention. With these capabilities taken into consideration, the instant invention addresses many of the shortcomings of the prior art and offers significant benefits heretofore unavailable. Further, none of the known prior art, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.